Team Setup
Team Setup is a option to set up and change teams in solo and private battles in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The option allows you to change the types of Plants and Zombies on each side, which can make the battles easier, harder, crazier or funner. Types of Teams Plants *None - No Plants will appear. *Plants Attack - The team consists of all the playable Plants in the game. *Classic Plants - Consists of just the default Peashooter, Chomper, Sunflower and Cactus. *New Plant Heroes - Consists of just default Citron, Rose and Kernel Corn. *Fire and Ice - Consists of Plants with a fire or an ice elemental effect. *Cactus Surprise - Consists of only the Cactus and all her variants. *Chomper Brigade - Consists of only the Chomper and all his variants except Disco Chomper. *Mighty Citron - Consists of only Citron and all his variants except Party Citron. *Revenge of the Cobs - Consists of only Kernel Corn and all his variants except Party Corn. *101st Peashooter Division - Consists of only the Peashooter and all his variants. *Rose Infusion - Consists of only Rose and all her variants except Party Rose. *Sunflowers of Happiness - Consists of only the Sunflower and all her variants. *Seven Plants - Consists of only the seven base characters and no variants. *It's Electric - Consists of only the Plant electric variants. *Cobs and Robbers - Consists of only Law Peas, Bandit Cacti and Mob Cobs. *Future Fighters - Consists of only Armor Chompers, BBQ Corns, Metal Petals, Plasma Peas, Alien Flowers and Future Cacti. Zombies *None - No Zombies will appear. *Zombie Invasion - Consists of all the playable Zombies in the game. *Classic Zombies - Consists of just the default Foot Soldier, Engineer, Scientist and All-Star. *New Zombie Heroes - Consists of just the default Imp, Captain Deadbeard and Super Brainz. *Nature Zombies - Consists of only Baseball Stars, Camo Rangers, Landscapers, Park Rangers and Archaeologists. *Engineer Overload - Consists of only the Engineer and all his variants. *All-Star Heroes - Consists of only the All-Star and all his variants. *Imp Invasion - Consists of only the Imp and all his variants except Party Imp and Z7 Imp. *Pirate Ho! - Consists of only Captain Deadbeard and all his variants except Captain Partyman. *For Science! - Consists of only the Scientist and all his variants except Computer Scientist. *Super Soldiers - Consists of only the Foot Soldier and all his variants. *League of Super Brainz - Consists of only Super Brainz and all his variants except Toxic Brainz, Party Brainz and Breakfast Brainz. *Undercover - Consists of only Camo Rangers, Park Rangers and Landscapers. *2 & a half Zombies - Consists of only the Foot Soldier, Scientist and Imp and all their variants. *Supremo's Revenge - Consists of only General Supremos. *Seven Zombies - Consists of only the seven base Zombies and none of their variants. *Z7 Invasion - Consists of only Z7 Imps. *Historians - Consists of General Supremos, Scuba Soldiers, Centurions, Archaeologists, Paleontologists, and all Captain Deadbeard variants. *Fire and Ice Zombies - Consists of only Zombies with a fire or an ice elemental effect. *Cosmic Overload - Consists of only Cozmic Brainz. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2